From Sunrise to Sunset
by Little Miss Erudite
Summary: Castle wakes up after his first night with Beckett. Little piece of fluff that will turn into something darker.
1. Chapter 1

Castle looked down at the slim, still sleeping, Kate Beckett that lay beside him. Her still naked body was covered modestly by his sheet, and though in the past he had been unable to resist the urge to sneak a peek under when his previous conquests had been sleeping, now his gaze drifted no lower than her lips. Those perfect lips, the ones that moved so perfectly with his, the ones that parted to allow soft, sensual moans escape her during their love-making, and most of all, the ones that whispered his name over and over again throughout the long, passionate night. He raised a hand, ever so gently stroking her plump bottom lip as he watched her eyelids flutter in her sleep.

She moaned slightly, turning to press her body even closer to him. Her hand was resting lightly on his chest and she moved to lay her head next to it. Castle felt his heart swell with an emotion he thought he had previously experienced with his two ex-wives, but now realised he had not. His heart had never skipped a beat for any of the previous women that had made a fleeting impression on his life. He had never lain awake the whole night just to watch them sleep. Yet as Kate Beckett's chest rose and fell gently in time with her breathing, he felt that which he had only ever felt for his mother and daughter. Love.

His hand absent-mindedly drew small patterns on her lower back, and he felt her stir against his chest. He looked down to see those eyelids open and reveal the beautiful brown eyes that had hidden behind them for far too long. He found himself lost in those eyes, lost in their sparkle and the love and sheer joy that they contained. He found himself imagining future mornings, and she was there in every single one. He thought of their wedding, their children, their grandchildren. This was their first morning together, and already he knew he wanted to spend every moment of the rest of his life with her.

Little did Castle know, their first morning together would also be their last…


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett gazed up adoringly at Castle, wishing she had given into her feelings a long time ago. Lying in his arms just felt so right – it felt like she was finally complete. For the first time since her mother's death, Beckett was beginning to feel whole again. She began to plant a small row of kisses across Castle's chest, rising gently upwards until she reached his lips, and she began to kiss him slowly, pouring all the love she felt for him into that one kiss. He returned it with an equal amount of feeling, and then the two lovers resumed their cuddling, both happy to lie with the other in silence, each thinking their own thoughts. For Castle, it was all about Beckett. His love for Beckett, his future with Beckett, his children with Beckett. He couldn't get her off his mind. And whilst Beckett was also mainly thinking about Castle, there was a small voice in the back of her mind that couldn't stop talking about her near-death experience. It was then, dangling off that roof by her fingertips, that Beckett realised her love for Castle. But she also realised that she could no longer pursue her mother's case. It was too risky, too dangerous. She was in over her head. She had to stop. And lying in Castle's arms, she realised she wanted every morning of the rest of her life to be like this. And she didn't want to lose any precious mornings chasing after a killer she had no chance of catching.

Unfortunately for Beckett, she came to this realisation too late.


	3. Chapter 3

He sighed as he looked down at the piece of paper in front of him. He always knew it was going to come to this, but somehow he'd never thought it would happen this soon. He shook his head as he picked up the phone and dialled that all too familiar number. Beckett brought this upon herself. She was warned she was getting too close, and she refused to back off. It was what made her a great detective – she refused to back down. Sadly, it was also what was going to get her killed.

He heard a slight click in his ear that told him the phone had been answered. Speaking clearly, he said "Kate Beckett. Today. $200,000 cash". There was a slight pause, then a voice on the other end said "Done. Leave the money in the usual place". Another click and the buzz of static meant the brief phone call was over. Sighing, he replaced his own receiver. Crumpling up the piece of paper, he dropped it in the already lit fireplace. It was done. This time tomorrow, Kate Beckett would be a distant memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett padded softly through into the kitchen, wearing only her underwear and one of Castle's shirts. The man himself was taking a shower, and Kate's stomach had beckoned her through in search of food. For three hours they had lain in the bed, talking and cuddling and kissing. She still wore a giddy school-girl smile on her face, which was beginning to piss her off more than a little. But every time she managed to wipe it off, her thoughts would return to Rick, and it would be back. She scowled slightly as she got herself a glass of orange juice, downing it thirstily. It was ridiculous that a man could make her this happy. She'd always prided herself on being able to function quite happily single. But…well, it was _Castle_. Finally, after all these years of wishing and wondering, he was hers. Surely she was allowed to be happy about it?

Opening cupboards, she found nothing but ice cream, chocolate and sweets. It was like a 9 year old had stocked the kitchen. Shaking her head, she sat down and waited until Castle emerged, a t-shirt sticking slightly to his still moist body and a pair of boxers pulled on haphazardly. His wet hair stuck up in adorable little tufts, and Beckett had to refrain from commenting on it. Instead, she chose a much safer topic. "Hey, Castle, where do you keep the grown-up food?".

Castle pulled a face at her and opened a cupboard buried in the corner. "You mean this disgusting stuff?" he asked, gesturing to the cereal, bread and fruit buried within. She smiled at him as he rummaged around, eventually pulling out an old pizza box and sticking it in the microwave. She, on the other hand, fixed herself a much healthier breakfast of a small fruit salad with some yoghurt. Castle sat down to eat his old pizza, gazing absent-mindedly out the window as he did so. A small dot caught his eye, and he squinted to see what it was. The horrible realisation dawned on him just as Beckett crossed his path, directly in the view of the window.

"Beckett, NO!"

There was a sharp shattering sound as the bullet punched a hole through the glass, seeming to spin in slow motion towards Beckett and Castle. Though the last time this had happened, Castle had been too slow, now he was not. His body covered Beckett's just at the bullet slammed into his chest, the sheer force driving him backwards and knocking Beckett off her feet.

Beckett looked at him in sheer horror, her eyes taking in the blood and the window and the sniper all in a fleeting second. She crawled to the wall, dragging Castle with her. "Castle," she whispered, gazing down into her lovers' eyes and seeing their bright, mischievous twinkle beginning to fade. "NO!" she shouted, bringing her hands down on the wound to try and stop the bleeding. "C'mon, Castle, you need to stay with me. Don't go," she muttered, frantically making sure he was still breathing.

A sudden noise at the door made her jump, and she glanced round in horror, thinking it was the assassin. But it was worse.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis turned the door handle, opening the front door and stopping dead in her tracks. Beckett sat on the floor opposite her, frantically putting pressure on the bullet wound in her dad's chest. Blood soaked his t-shirt, and covered Beckett's hands. A single bullet hole created tiny ripples across the glass of the window, but Alexis didn't even glance at it. She ran across the room, screaming "DAD!" so loudly she thought her throat might rip. Beckett looked at her in horror, then the cop came out and she shouted at Alexis to phone an ambulance. Alexis did so, her hand trembling as she tried to dial 911 only to realise the phone was dead in her ear. She hunted in her bag for her cell as Beckett began administering CPR, shouting "stay with me, Castle!" as she did. Alexis' heart began to break as she realised there was no hope. Her father was dying.

The phone connected and Alexis gave them the details. The ambulance was there within five minutes, along with most of the NYPD. They scoured the building opposite, but there was no sign of the shooter. And the paramedics opened the door to find a sobbing Kate Beckett lying over Castle's lifeless body, desperately trying to revive the man who had died four minutes previously. Alexis lurked in the corner, completely over-whelmed by all the events. Dr Parish rushed to Beckett's side, and felt her heart break too, as she realised nothing could be done. Ryan and Esposito stood in the doorway, looking in on the body of the friend they had loved, and feeling their eyes tear up looking at the grieving mess that was Kate Beckett.

Kate Beckett did in fact get her wish. Later that night, an identical bullet forced its way through her window and into her brain, killing her instantly. So she had, in fact, spend the rest of her mornings with Castle. She just didn't know how few there were going to be.


End file.
